thehalorpwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx Team
Introduction Onyx Team, the Office of Naval Intelligencehttps://www.halopedia.org/Office_of_Naval_Intelligence Strike Team under the command of Lieutenant Commander Amelia-G299. Members of Onyx Team can be identified by their white and red ODST BDU. Founding, May 2528 On May 11th, 2528, the Office of Naval Intelligence Section I formed Strike Team Onyx, consisting of twelve elite ODSTs under direct command of ONI. Their first team leader, Brian Reid, was the only one who had the current white and red, while all the others had pure black. The original emblem was only the double red bird. Weeks after assembling together for the first time they were put immediately into ground combat on Harvest. Battle of Harvest, 2528 - 2531 Onyx Team wasn't present for the entire defensive, only three years of it. Depending on the situation, they were either defending UNSC outposts or slipping in behind enemy lines and sabotaging Covenant vehicles and supplies. Quite often they were sent in to take out Sangheili officers, although not all of those were successful. In 2531, they were evacuated onto the UNSC Spirit of Firehttps://www.halopedia.org/UNSC_Spirit_of_Fire inbound to Arcadia. In the three years on Harvest, Onyx had only lost two members, leaving the ten remaining Onyx Troopers to evacuate. Battle of Arcadia, February 2531 Upon the Spirit of Fire's arrival, ONI deployed Onyx down onto the surface to assist Spartan-II Red Team with evacuating Pirth City while the Covenant continued to assault it. The ten Onyx Troopers were forced to split up into pairs of 2, each pair either with a Spartan or local law enforcement, except for the team leader and one other who took the task of searching smaller buildings for any survivors. They were the first to be killed, and no one even knew about it. In the end, it turned out splitting up so small was the downfall of the team, resulting in the remained members being killed during the evacuation. Onyx Reformed, August 2546 Onyx Team had formerly been marked as KIA on Arcadia, officially decommissioning the team. It took fifteen years for ONI to finally reform Onyx, except they had a small twist this time around. They were put under ONI Section III instead of where they were founded in Section I. ONI didn't want to make the same mistake again and while selecting the twelve Shock Troopers to take the roles of Onyx Troopers, they were given additional training by ONI added onto their Marine and ODST training they received before. In honor of the original Onyx Team, each member took on the white and red BDU. With the new CO, the spear-head was added onto the team's emblem. Battle of Sargasso, September 2546 On September 21st, 2546, Onyx Team got first deployment onto Sargasso to assist ODST team Gamma-Six as Alpha-Nine went in to extract data. Onyx was dropped in a different section of the cityhttps://www.halopedia.org/Belisk and split up, six reinforcing Gamma-Six while the other six combated Covenant forces on the other side of the city. Onyx Leader, Senior Chief Petty Officer Alexander Ellis, led the six Onyx Troopers on the other side, where they came into contact with the unknown T-46 Spectrehttps://www.halopedia.org/Type-46_Spectre. In an attempt to inform the UNSC of this vehicle, he turned his head for only a second as he opened a comms channel with other UNSC forces, where he met a yell from the team's designated sniper, along with the other four troopers as one attempted to tackle him, except Onyx-One and Onyx-Three met painful ends as they were hit head on by a single shot from the cannon. Onyx Team was later evacuated off planet when Alpha-Nine had completed their mission, along with their first run-in with Spartan-III Team Sigma. Battle of Skopje, 2547 After Onyx-One and Onyx-Three being replaced by Lieutenant Xaver Stevens and Petty Officer Second Class Allison Lexon, Onyx Team was sent on quite a few smaller recon and assassination assignments before being sent in to assist ODSTs in defense of the HQ of a UNSC shipbuilding corporation on Skopje as they evacuated their shipyards. With the orders to hold at all costs, Onyx Team took heavy losses until only Stevens and Lexon remained after the ODSTs were overwhelmed. The two Onyx Troopers retreated with a Spartan and another ODST to a Marine Command Post, later being evacuated off of the planet on board the UNSC Chares. Annihilation, January 2552 Allison made the decision of getting a transfer out of Onyx about a year of smaller assignments later, unknowingly parting with her now good friend for the last time. Allison stayed on the UNSC Chares while the new Onyx Team was redeployed to a Marine Base on an outer colony. As the Onyx Troopers sat in the barracks, only minutes before their next mission, the base was out of no where destroyed by multiple plasma shots from orbit, originating from the CSO-class Supercarrier Blackout, under direct command of Xi 'Vonomee, Commander of The White Lance. Fall of Reach, 2552 Office of Naval Intelligence officials agreed on something. Onyx Team would be reformed one final time and stationed on the UNSC One Last Dance. There they stayed until being deployed on Reach. In a smaller engagement early on, a Sangheili Ultra recognized the Onyx Armor all the way back from Sargasso and chose not to take the risk. After identifying Onyx-One, he ordered snipers to light him up. Eleven Onyx Troopers remain, and they made it out alive. In mid-July, Onyx Team got their next and current team leader, Amelia Murrayhttps://thehalorpwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Amelia-G299, the first Spartan on Onyx Team. From there, a somewhat-secretive relationship was formed between the new team leader and the third-highest ranking member, Megan. Under Amelia's command, quite a few things changed in Onyx. One thing being that a few UNSC soldiers were "mysteriously" wounded out of combat. Onyx Team took part in multiple engagements on Reach, major and minor, including the defense of UNSC MOB Winter's Blockade where they were put against the Covenant's own Silent Shadowhttps://www.halopedia.org/Silent_Shadow team. The battle ended in a UNSC defeat with the base being destroyed, except the Silent Shadow team was KIA, Amelia getting her revenge on the First Blade. Later on in August, Onyx Team received reinforcements after other losses a few more times before in other engagements, one of the reinforcement calls bringing the return of Chief Allison Lexon as Onyx-Seven, and another bringing in the team's second Spartan, Lucas-G045. Members Category:UNSC Teams